nascencefandomcom-20200214-history
Aram Stores
Armor The Shield Shop Owned by Geoffrey Smart, holds a contract with The House of Consistencies for a monopoly on all shield sales within the city. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'The_Shield_Shop'; Horgath's Anvil Owned by Ephrey Athese, who inherited the smithy from Horgath Hanvil. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'Horgaths_Anvil'; Kioko's Armory Owned by Kioko Ukori, a newcomer to the city. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'Kiokos_Armory'; Rivets Owned by Haymond Epher. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'Rivets'; Weapons Forge Of Three Smiths Ownership shared equally between Ralphye Esbys, Vyncent Rowe, and Ewin Lyone. There are significant tensions between the three owners on the direction in which to take the store's operations. The three try to wrench ownership from the others constantly. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'Forge_of_Three_Smiths'; Blades And More Blades Owned by John Hancey. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'Blades_and_More_Blades'; A Man's Burden Owned by Amert Awls, he will not allow women into his shop. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'A_Mans_Burden'; All The RAGE Owned by Elias Rel. She built her store directly across from A Man's Burden as an insult to Amert Awls. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'All_The_RAGE'; Ranger The Bandolier Owned by Ogith Wyne. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'The_Bandolier'; Traps Owned by Aerelm Harda. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'Traps'; Rogue Nanwon's Night Market The night market is composed of several tents and pitched storefronts. It's setup each night and torn down each morning. The location of this market changes constantly. It's a handy spot for individuals with ill gotten goods to fence their wares. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'Nanwons_Night_Market'; The Roving Eye Owned by Folke Mythey. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'The_Roving_Eye'; Scratches Not so much of a store as it is just a hole in the mountain leading to a hollowed out cavern. The entrance is outside of the city walls in the ghetto. There's a sign to signify the store, but it's just a wooden plank with scratches on it. This shop is run by a Kobold, no one knows his name and he doesn't speak common. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'Scratches'; A Desire For Daggers Owned by Onthohn Heray. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'A_Desire_for_Daggers'; Bard The Mask Stall Owned by Marco Corso. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'The_Mask_Stall'; The Theater Owned by Vigo Desco. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'The_Theater'; Song And Dance Owned by Letta Mellia. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'Song_and_Dance'; Priest Holy Relics Owned by Mara Bedde. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'Holy_Relics'; Old Bears Of The Wood Owned by Ell Challey. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'Old_Bears_of_the_Wood'; Wizard Gwardle And Snagswyck Owned by Henrey Gwardle and Gyles Snagswyck. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'Gwardle_and_Snagswyck'; Applied Sciences Owned by Elrent Brancent. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'Applied_Sciences'; Alchemist The Golden Alembic Owned by Lyne Folcey. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'The_Golden_Alembic'; Trader Pots Owned by Ruso Brewsyn. This peculiar shop sells only pots and other items to store things inside of. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'Pots'; Pickwick’s Trading Company Owned by Tench Pickwick. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'Pickwicks_Trading_Company'; General Nonsense Owned by Meldon Bart. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'General_Nonsense'; The Big Deal Owned by Salem Percy. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'The_Big_Deal'; Tinker And Sons Owned by Alf Tinker. Alf is the only gnome in the city of Aram. He has no sons or other family, but believes that a shop should always have "& Sons" in the name for posterity reasons. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'Tinker_and_Sons'; Fallen From A Star Owned by Glenda Abaldeen. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'Fallen_from_a_Star'; Seamus The Imp Peddler Owned by an Imp that calls himself Seamus. He barely knows common but tries his best. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'Seamus_the_Imp_Peddler'; The Furrowed Brow Owned by Esgam Sorrison. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'The_Furrowed_Brow'; The Green Room Owned by Dosla Stany. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'The_Green_Room'; The Rusty Key Owned by Waltom Bardaye. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'The_Rusty_Key'; Clothing Strings And Things Owned by Graffolk Stere. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'Strings_and_Things'; Habernath’s Hideous Habilatory Owned by Habernath Ansil. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'Habernaths_Hideous_Habilatory'; Sofie’s Softies Owned by Sofie May. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'Sofies_Softies'; The Satyr’s Pact Owned by Sybil Foxe. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'The_Satyrs_Pact'; Nero’s Place Owned by Maruke Nero. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'Neros_Place'; Adamant Adamantine Owned by Willa Araded. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'Adamant_Adamantine'; Mendel’s Owned by Mendel Rester. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'Mendels'; Rosewater’s Owned by Mersa Gale. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'Rosewaters'; The Gold Chain Owned by Billi Haina. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'The_Gold_Chain'; Jeweler The Serpent Of The Emerald Eye Owned by Alvis Reli. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'The_Serpent_of_the_Emerald_Eye'; Melingari’s Owned by Merci Melingari. Known simply as Mistress. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'Melingaris'; The Sphinx Owned by Filo Cass. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'The_Sphinx'; Impeccable Times Owned by Venio Fonsuae. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'Impeccable_Times'; Food/Drink The Sober Dwarf Owned by Wilmund Anviltank. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'The_Sober_Dwarf'; Connor’s Dry Goods Owned by Conrad Hames. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'Connors_Dry_Goods'; The Blank Label Owned by Ilin Grete. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'The_Blank_Label'; Gelinwon’s Owned by Gwen Gelinwon. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'Gelinwons'; Harland’s House Of Good Grub Owned by Harland Asmond. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'Harlands_House_of_Good_Grub'; The Beer Golem Owned by no one. Operated by an Iron Golem that knows only to tend bar. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'The_Beer_Golem'; The Nag’s Head Owned by Margaret Alkell. Much to the contrast of the name, this is a fine and cheery establishment. If asked about the name, Margaret will respond that a city always needs a tavern named "The Nag's Head". SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'The_Nags_Head'; The Gilded Carafe Owned by Jane Rowley. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'The_Gilded_Carafe'; Sweets And Drinks Owned by Leon Edmund. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'Sweets_and_Drinks'; Chef’s College Finy Albyn is the president of this school. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'Chefs_College'; Exotics The Silver Swan Imports Owned by Gery Dane. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'The_Silver_Swan_Imports'; The Menagerie Of Bottis The Orange Owned by Bottis of Trell. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'The Menagerie_of_Bottis_the_Orange'; Mirum Mechanicus This shop doesn't have a storefront, but is just two men, Arryn Mesym and Ethers Warder, sitting within the stands of the Nomostic guildhall. They have a black bag set between them and for 20gp anyone can come and pull a single item out of the bag, but what it might be is always a surprise. SELECT * FROM aram_stores_stock WHERE store_name LIKE 'Mirum_Mechanicus' ORDER BY RANDOM() LIMIT 1; = Back to Aram = __NOEDITSECTION__